


Where have you been my whole lonely life?

by tyytanb0n3d



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Chronic Fatigue, Cuddling & Snuggling, Hoshi Ryoma’s Birthday, M/M, M/M/M, OT3, Rare Pairings, Ryoma has it, Sleeping Together, Trans Hoshi Ryoma, Trans Shinguji Korekiyo, not explicitly stated but they are!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25027960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyytanb0n3d/pseuds/tyytanb0n3d
Summary: It’s Hoshi Ryoma’s birthday, and there’s nowhere he’d rather be.
Relationships: Gokuhara Gonta/Hoshi Ryoma, Gokuhara Gonta/Hoshi Ryoma/Shinguji Korekiyo, Gokuhara Gonta/Shinguji Korekiyo, Hoshi Ryoma/Shinguji Korekiyo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 67





	Where have you been my whole lonely life?

A faint tickle of a feeling brushed against his cheek.

Ryoma tried to ignore it, grumbling softly and wrinkling his nose as he batted at his face, but it kept coming back in different places.

Against his forehead, a soft pressure.

Against his nose, a fleeting touch.

Even against his neck, more pressure but with all the intent of love.

He finally allowed his eyes to flutter open, after feeling the faint touches brush against both of his cheeks at the same time. 

That was odd.

Reaching up to rub at his eyes, Ryoma grunted. He could feel the warmth of the sun filtering through the half closed blinds of his bedroom.

 _Their_ bedroom.

Letting his hands fall at his sides, Ryoma sighed, finally relenting and opening his eyes.

Only to have ones of gold and fluorescent red staring back at him.

He choked down the surprised squeak that threatened to rise in his throat, covering it up with a cough, much to his lover’s entertainment.

“Good morning, sunshine.” The first voice was soft. Fluid, yet raspy. Pleasant like the hiss of a friendly serpent.

“Good morning, Ryoma!” The second was more loud and robust, obviously unaware of the concept of volume control. He loved it anyway.

He loved both of them.

Ryoma reached up to clutch at Korekiyo’s nightshirt, only to stop short.

Was that..red? On his hands?

Ryoma jolted upright in their bed, scrubbing at his cheeks, which only came away more red. He tried to ignore the soft _kukuku_ of his boyfriend next to him, unaware that he was the culprit.

His eyes shot towards Shinguji, who’s lips were painted a brilliant blood red.

Ryoma groaned outwardly, slouching and burying his face into his hands. His face was probably covered in Korekiyo’s lipstick prints. Gonta laughed this time, resting a large, warm hand on the smaller man’s back.

“Awww, it okay Ryoma! Korekiyo just want to wake you up special! It Ryoma’s birthday! Gonta help too!”

“He didn’t want to apply lipstick as I did, but..Gonta was enthused to wake you up with kisses all the same. We planned things out for today, if you’d like to go?” Korekiyo tilted his head, hair cascading down in a fountain of inky black.

He didn’t want to leave the bed, honestly. It was his most favorite place to be on Earth, snuggled between the two taller men, warmth surrounding him entirely, soft words and kisses being pressed against his face and neck. Though he’d never admit it, he ate it up like candy. 

“Mm, you didn’t spend any money or anythin’ did you..?” He questioned sleepily.

Korekiyo slowly shook his head before realizing Ryoma’s face was still in his hands, “No, I assumed you’d be too tired to do anything. Just things like going to the park and going to the cat cafe, though if staying home is what you wish to do then we won’t be opposed.” 

“Mhmm!” The bed shook slightly with Gonta’s enthusiastic nodding.

Pretending to mull it over, Ryoma sat still for a beat or two, letting his hands come away from his face and rest in his lap. He folded them with a sigh, looking left at Korekiyo, then right at Gonta.

“Can we just..cuddle? For a while?” He couldn’t help shrinking back guiltily. He shouldn’t feel bad, both Korkeiyo and Gonta said it’s fine.

A slender hand pressed against his chest, shocking him out of his thoughts as it gently pushed him back down onto the bed, resting his head against the pillow. 

“Of course, Ryoma.” 

Korekiyo moved up the bed, its creaking loud in the now quiet bedroom. He laid down next to Ryoma, taking his much smaller hand in his and watching as Gonta followed suit, burying his face into the scruffy hair atop Ryoma’s head and sighing happily. 

Korekiyo shifted as well, burying his face into the nape of Ryoma’s neck. He couldn’t stop the chuckle that bubbled up in his throat at the ticklish feeling as Korekiyo hummed with satisfaction.

Pulling the nest of blankets back over the three, they shifted all the closer beneath the covers, their soft breaths filling the quiet. 

Save for the soft murmur of words against his head and against his throat, both causing him to flush heavily. 

“Happy birthday, Ryoma.”

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaa I love these 3 so much and I love Ryoma even more so! Here they are, my favorite rare pair. Happy birthday Ryoma!!
> 
> Please tell me about any typos/grammatical errors! 💕
> 
> ~b0n3’d


End file.
